TJ Stark
Taylor Austin (born September 15th, 1994) is an English professional wrestler signed to True-1 Pro, where he performs under the ring name TJ Stark. Early Life Stark grew up in a poverty-stricken area of London, he had an average childhood until his father left when he just 8 years old. Not a particularly well=performing student but not quite a failing student either, his adoration for his grade school English teacher did spark a passion for writing and poetry. Around the age of 11 Stark began to affiliate himself with some older teens who were involved in gangs and criminal activities. His mother did her best to guide him away from such a lifestyle by involving him in a few after-school activities including gymnastics and kickboxing. He would jump between a few activities before enrolling at the Tommy Kray Professional Wrestling Academy where he would discover a passion for wrestling which he seldom held for anything else in his life before this. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2013-2016) After training eagerly for 3 years in England, learning all he could from his trainers and studying other wrestlers. At this point, Stark began to feel far more confident in his abilities and at the suggestion of his coach he would travel to Japan for further training. At the age of 19 Stark left for Japan where he would train for the next 2 years under Japanese training legend Yoshihiro Yamada. Under Yamada, Stark trained with Kaito Yamazaki and Yoko Hiro Hashimi, all of which would go on to compete as members of the True-1 Pro Roster. Stark would then travel to Mexico where he would spend an additional 2 years training under Miguel Salamanca in the Lucha Libre style of wrestling, a style which would most influence his own wrestling style. True-1 Pro At the age of 23 Stark finally thought it was time for him to progress his career to another level, combining all he's learned in his travels into a style all of his own. He would make his return to England finding work on the UK independent wrestling scene, he would truly make a name for himself as one of the most talented young competitors in the UK and would even gain some international acclaim due to his travels. Stark would sign with True-1 as a member of OX (w/ Jay Turner) to compete in the True-1 Pro Duos division. They would eventually become the inaugural True-1 Pro Duos Champions defeating The Family (Everette Constenelli and Jerod Bowden). They would go on to hold the titles for 112 days before dropping the belts at a True-1 Pro live event February 1st, 2019 to TGF (Danny Kirby and Toni Wilson). Stark has since been announced for the T1GP Jr Heavyweight Tournament to crown the inaugural True-1 Pro Jr Heavyweight Champion. Personal Life Stark is an avid fan of Marvel Comics, Spider-Man being his favorite superhero. Outside of wrestling Stark enjoys traveling and exploring international attractions.' '''Stark is extremely close with his mother and has kept in contact with her even after his father left them both. Stark began a relationship with Mckenzie (Kenzie) Kray after assisting her father with her training. Stark is also notably friends with OKAMI, TGF (Danny Kirby and Toni Wilson), Kaito Yamazaki, Hitomi Kazuya, and GFS. In Wrestling * '''Finishing moves' ** Operation Stark (Dragon Twist Cutter) ** Pumphandle X-Factor * Signature moves ** Running Knee Strike ** Black Magic ** Frankinsteiner ** Moonsault ** Double Moonsault * Nicknames ** "The Spectacular" * Entrance themes ** Myth City - "Fracture" (2016-Present) Championships and Accomplishments * True-1 Pro ** True-1 Pro Duos Champion (1 Time, Inaugural) External Links Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:True-1 Pro